Audiences
by chelsylynn91
Summary: A girl by the name of anna marie in the audience wittnesses the strange affairs of the phantom of the opera
1. Chapter 1 Hannibal

"Anna Marie? Will you please hurry up?"

"I'm coming mother!" I yelled down the winding stair case.

"Get your dress on! We are going to be late!"

"It's just an Opera Mom." I said while slipping my dress on.

"Just an opera to you but to me it's my one way of getting out!" My mother was always trying to make me feel guilty. Just because she stays her with Mike and Jerry and I go out with my friends doesn't mean any thing. Sure my dad left her but it's not that big of a deal. People abandon their families all the time. She's just retarded and doesn't know anything.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's go."

"Now get in your seat! It's starting!"

"yes mother." I said a little too smart -aleky cause the next thing I knew I had been back handed.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Yes mother." I said in the same tone

"Sit!"

"Look mother! There is someone in box 5!"

"Don't be silly girl. Why would any one sit in box 5? Every one knows that's the phantoms box!" She looked up and I saw her face pale. "Perhaps that is the phantom."

"I doubt it mother, unless the phantom is a very girlish looking man with long straight _blonde_ hair."

"Well I'm sure that the phantom will settle his score with him later. Watch the performance." I did as I was asked. But I occasionally snuck a peak at the Manish girl or the girlish man…

Some men stood up at the stage4 and began speaking, I was sure that they were the managers

"Lady's and Gentlemen, We are pleased… err I mean sorry to announce that Carlotta Will not be able to perform tonight do to a bad case of Bronchitis. But the show must go on! Christine Daae will be singing on her behalf tonight we hope you enjoy the performance." Several murmurs had erupted threw the crowd one of witch belonged to my mother.

"This isn't what I paid for! I came to hear Carlotta!" The opera began. At the boring parts I would look up at the girlish man, or the Manish girl…

I was pretty sure that he was a man now because when ever Christine Daae would appear on stage he would smile and lean forward in his seat.

"Mother, I think that man in box 5 fancies her! I pointed to Miss Daae.

"Don't be silly girl, watch the play."

I did as I was instructed except for that I kept my eyes on the fop of a man that was constantly watching the soprano diva.

"_Think of me, Think of me fondly when we've said good bye…_" The girl began singing. I looked up at the boy in box 5. He had the stupidest look on his face! I laughed out loud.

"Quiet!" My mother hissed at me.

"Sorry Ma'am."

"_You will think, of me!"_

The singer had finally finished. The man was no longer there. He had left some time during the 2nd and 3rd verse. What a pansy! I hope he's not there all the time. All though I did enjoy watching him!

"What are you waiting for? It's time to go!"

"Hmm?" Something had caught my eye.

"What are you waiting for? The operas over!"

"Sorry I thought I saw something." I'd thought I'd seen a man wearing a white mask in box 5…

* * *

There ya go! All done! 


	2. Chapter 2 IL Muto

**Hey! I got one review! Yay! Lol Sorry about the whole spell check thing… towards the end I got really sloppy and just now went back and fixed it. It should be better now! Lol any way thank you to all of you who are reading this! I absolutely love reviews so to get one from you would be nice! I'm not a very good speller but I am a fast typist which makes more mistakes! Lol any way I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Oh btw She is a very spoiled brat and doesn't like her mom at all… lol umm… go check out my other story. It's a lot better! Lol don't judge it by the first couple chapters though because they suck! Lol okay sorry story time!**

My mother liked me to go to all the operas that they had playing… don't ask me why. She says it's for education but since when is anything your parents say true? I think she just wants to make my life miserable.

"Come on Anna Marie! It's time to go! We were almost late last time!" I slowed down just to make her mad.

"I am hurrying as fast as I can mother." I said.

"You did call Elizabeth to watch your brothers didn't you?"

"Of course mother! I'm more responsible than you think!"

"Well come on!"

* * *

When we go there, the first thing I did was look up. The foppish man was still there! This time, His hair was straight and flipped out at the end. He looked so stupid! I looked up at the stage. They were just starting.

"_They say that this youth has set my lady's heart a flame!"_

"_His lordship would surely die of shock!"_

"_His lordship is a laughing stock!"_

"_Should he suspect her, God protect her, shame, shame, shame."_ (I did this all from memory so I hope it's right!)

The curtain opened to show Carlotta and Christine making out behind a fan. I found it rather disgusting that Christine was a girl playing a man playing a girl. That was just weird. I guess it wasn't her fault though. I heard that the opera ghost sent a letter to the managers demanding that they cast Christine in the lead. But Carlotta wouldn't hear of it and threatened to quit (again.)! So the managers put Christine in the role of the page boy and Carlotta in the role of the countess!

"_So kiss me in my husband's absence!"_

"Did I not instruct that box 5 was to be kept empty?" The loud Baritone voice erupted threw the theater. The audience gasped.

"Is all right! Is all right!" Carlotta said in her heavy Spanish accent. (I know this isn't how it went but I can improvise right?) She then went over to stage right and emptied the contents of her spray bottle down her throat.

"Maestro? Back to aria!" (Is that spelled right?)

"_So kiss me in my croak"_ (astricts don't show up here but they are there!) she then continued tentatively,

"_Poor fool he makes me laugh ah aha aha ah! Croak" _She then began totally freaking out and went behind the curtain. The managers came out and announced some things. I was to busy watching the fop to hear any of it though. I did here them say that Christine would be playing the countess and right then, the pansy man's ears perked up. He went, or should I say, frolicked down the stairs to meet his "love". We, the audience members, waited patiently.

"We will now give you the ballet from act 3 of tonight's opera! The-the-the–the- ballet please!" The fat, nervous, manager stuttered.

Music began playing and chaos erupted. People were running all over the stage trying to fins stage props and animals. It was hilarious. All of a sudden, loud organ music began playing and all the lights went dim! I focused all my attention on the stage and saw a man dangling from a rope! He had been hung! Some on was holding the rope! A man had just been murdered!

**How'd you like it? Leave it in a review! Love ya kids!**


End file.
